<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The shark prince and Princess by tomboy561623</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774767">The shark prince and Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomboy561623/pseuds/tomboy561623'>tomboy561623</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomboy561623/pseuds/tomboy561623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin Waverider was once a compassionate Marine biologist. He was also a lost member of Shark People. A fabled race of humanoid sharks that were said to live 1000 years ago. Anakin married a scuba diver/ adventure Padme Amidala. One day an ugly-looking stingray named Cad Bane stung Padme. She was also pregnant and is now sick. Anakin was desperate. The only one who offered any cure was none other than the leader of water and fish company Palpatine. Palpatine also was the evil king of the Shark people. He was also an orca person, an old enemy of the shark people. He gave Anakin a “cure” that ended up being poison. Padme died after giving birth. Obi-wan separated the babies named Luke and Leia. Anakin did not know his wife had given birth. Anakin fell into despair. He hated humans after this. He went to see his own people and never showed his face again until 16 years later.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa &amp; Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker &amp; Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The shark prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok I do not know where I got the idea for water AU of star wars but enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin Waverider was once a compassionate Marine biologist. He was also a lost member of Shark People. A fabled race of humanoid sharks that were said to live 1000 years ago. Anakin married a scuba diver/ adventure Padme Amidala. One day an ugly-looking stingray named Cad Bane stung Padme. She was also pregnant and is now sick. Anakin was desperate. The only one who offered any cure was none other than the leader of water and fish company Palpatine. Palpatine also was the evil king of the Shark people. He was also an orca person, an old enemy of the shark people. He gave Anakin a “cure” that ended up being poison. Padme died after giving birth. Obi-wan separated the babies named Luke and Leia. Anakin did not know his wife had given birth. Anakin fell into despair. He hated humans after this. He went to see his own people and never showed his face again till 16 years later. 

Luke was swimming with his best friend Leo, the lemon shark. He met Leo only two years earlier. Leo still had a scar on his tail fin from this. When his friend took him to an underwater cave, from there they went up and saw this. A man with flowing locks of brown hair, a scar on the left of his eye, black armor, long seaweed cape dyed a rich black. 
The mystery man said to Leo, “Good Job Leo you brought my son to me. You did a good job telling me that I did indeed have a son.” 
Flashback: Leo was on a mission for his King, Anakin Waverider, or now known as Vader. He had got stuck in a fisherman's net. He thought he was a goner. He knew that a shark that found themselves in this fix ended up on a seafood platter. Luke saw a lemon shark stuck in the net and had to save him. Lucky for Luke he had a sharp shark fin and teeth he used to save the unfortunate creature. From there a beautiful friendship that lasted a long time. End of Flashback.
 Luke was soundly flooded with memories of the mystery man. He saw the leader of the Orca people trick this man. The way he ruled. He realized that this mystery man was his dad. He knew why Leo brought him here. To unite father and son. Luke was a prince of the shark people; he didn’t know what to think of this. All he knew was he better start learning some manners.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. kidnapper and kidnapping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obiewon and Bail have a conversation about how kidnapping not good of certain twins. Leia gets kidnapped and brought to the shark kingdom.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two months later, Leia Organa’s long brown hair and her blue and white flowered one-piece swimsuit was wet from swimming in the outdoor pool. She was the adoptive daughter of Mayor Bail Organa of Clearwater, Florida. She was going to go to the house to change, when she was kidnapped by a group of people with shark-like features with strong black coral armor. They gagged and tied her up. They knocked her out. </p><p>The next thing she knew was in an enormous bed made of seaweed, coral, and sea sponge. The room she was in had a combination of colors. She saw flags with shark symbols on them. The room looked like something was out of a children's book. She saw a teen her own age with shark fins, sharp shark teeth, the same amour instead with a weaved seaweed cape. The teen also had kind blue eyes, shark fin on his back. He had a golden ringlet on his head; it was Luke Waverider, her friend and her brother. She asked, “Luke, where am I? Why are you wearing my same armor as my kidnappers?” </p><p>Luke replied sheepishly, “Because we are technology shark people. I show more signs of this than you do. Father says mother was human, and he had to make an air bubble bring her here.”</p><p>Leia replied in a frustrated tone, “Luke, where have you been what do you mean by Father? We have been worried that everyone worried sick about you. Old Ben at the aquarium has the whole coast guard looking for you. Ben told us a poacher killed our father. Papa told me my biological father was dead!”</p><p>“The only one who is dead is going to be Bail and Obi-wan for telling you such falsehoods.” said a man who looked like Luke but older and with a scar on the left side of his eye. </p><p>Luke said, “Father, come on, you can’t do that if you did that people would start hunting our people again and no one would be safe. Think about it, do it at least for me and all those orphans you read to every Saturday. If you kill the Mayor and Ben you will start a war.”</p><p>Leia asked, “War what are you talking about?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Anakin Waverider answered, “People on the land do not know this. 1000 years ago, the  Shark and Orca people were at war. Their leader of the Orca people was Bane, a tyrannical ruler who enslaved his own people and forced them to fight the shark people. Anyone who dared to disobey. He killed their children while they were watching. One kid of these Orcas escaped and came to the Shark people and told everything. The shark people embraced this orphan and defeated and killed Bane. The sharks discovered that other fish people that were enslaved and forced to make the weapons. My ancestor, Leo Waverider, untied the fish people. He was killed by Sheev Palpatine, the descendent of Bane. He tricked me into turning against the people on the mainland. If I knew he had hired a bounty hunter to poison your mother, I would have never listened to Palpatine. When I found out your mother died, I fell into despair. So I adopted orphans and ones I could not read books to. When Leo the lemon shark told me about you two, I regained hope.”</p><p>Leia asked, “So you kidnapped Luke and me to claim us? You could have always sent a message to papa and he would've agreed.”</p><p>Luke answered,” He did, the mayor never replied.” <br/>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>	“Bail, why did you never tell me about this?” asked a bearded man with a mixture with gray and red hair. </p><p>	“Obi-wan you and Satine have children. What would you do if you had a message to send the child you have received a message to give them over to someone? I was there to see her when she first went to school... I would sue and win anyone who hurt her… she is my baby.” </p><p>	Obi-wan replied, “I would do the same for John and Samantha. They just graduated third grade. I have a solution though, how about you admit you made a mistake and let Satine deal with it? It gives me a break from her and she can convince anyone to do anything.” <br/>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Father it Leo, he has Satine Kendo on his back. If you do not mind I am going to make sure my hair is not a mess.” Luke said to his father.</p><p>		Anakin replied, “Good Idea my son she has always been picky about my hair too.”<br/>		Leia said to her father and brother, “Come on guys, she only pointed out the obvious. Your hair is messy looking half the time.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. King and orphans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin to fill the pain of losing his wife and unborn children has adopted orphans. Luke and Leia talk about there sibling and how they came to be.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I did make a Star Wars reference in a star wars fanfiction.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leia said to her father and brother, “Come on guys, she only pointed out the obvious. Your hair is messy looking half the time.”</p><p>		Both Anakin and Luke said, “We will not waste good time on our hair when we can swim and explore. It is not worth the time your hair is only going to get messy, anyway.”</p><p>	A woman with medium length blond hair with a black and pink bodysuit on. She walked into the room Leia was in and asked, “So a certain messy haired shark king kidnapped the mayor's adoptive daughter? So where are the scared shark boys?”</p><p>	Luke and their father entered saying “Right here” </p><p>Anakin asked, “Obi-wan sent you? I was on my right. Bail didn’t reply. What was I to do? Risk war by showing my face? I did some pretty awful stuff to humans: I ate several lifeguards. It is the shark part really I smell blood I go crazy. I am going to the “Human eater's ominous club” and it helped. I still stay away from the human side because I do not want to cause war.” </p><p>Luke asked, “Are you the one on those faded wanted pictures?” </p><p>Anakin replied, “Yes, my son, I am. I know humans are friends not food but shark human or not, the shark part wins from time to time.” </p><p>Luke joked, “So you're falling to the shark side, aren’t you? Sorry I couldn’t resist remembering a set of movies I saw. Galaxy Wars I believe.” </p><p>Leia replied, “Luke, it is not time to joke, We have a guest!” </p><p>Leia contented saying, “So did Mr. Kendo send you? How are the kids Ms. Kendo?”</p><p>Satine replied, “Good, Obi-wan thought he could get rid of me for a few days. So I insisted he follow.” </p><p>A group of guards entered the room with an old man with grey hair, blue and black body suit on, his eyes blue. Anakin said in a voice that showed he was not pleased. “Obi-wan, so you were dragged here by your wife. What brings you here to poison my children’s mind with more falsehoods. Tell them I am a giant sea squid that preys on innocents. Tell them I am seahorse? If it wasn’t for Luke and Leia you end up in the jail and never see the sun again! I do not want to start a war! The people of the sea are happy and prosperous. I refuse to change that!”</p><p>Leia saw something Luke had seen for two months: the king who cared for his people and would only sage war if it was the last resort. She said to Luke, “Wow, Father really cares about our people, doesn’t he? Who are all those kids that run around the castle though?”<br/>Luke replied, “Oh, those would be the adoptive brothers and sisters we have. Father adopted them five years after he thought we died with mom. The older ones were babies or toddlers when he adopted them. He decided not to discuss the idea of Heir to the throne till they reached age or in case of his death they would choose. They are so nice! They even helped me get used to the life of living the water. Father treats us all the same. The orphans are many sea people, Orca, Octopus, sea horse, mon cal, and more.”</p><p>One of these orphans came to Anakin and asked, “Daddy, can you play with us. We are about to have a game of hide and seek in the castle.”</p><p>Anakin replied “Yes Gil I can. Your big sister and brother will join us. Do you mind showing Leia the good spots?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Orphans and treaties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically, we get to see how one of the many orphans the King shark Vader adopted. Finally, we get to see a treaty made to make peace between humans and sea people. Mind you I did do this a little faster than normally would so bear with me.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gil enjoys playing with his siblings. He may not have shark features but octopus like features. He could still remember when he was just a young toddler, and he lost his parents to human poachers. He saw a male fully grown shark-human eat the poachers, then swim towards him. </p><p>The man said, “Want me to raise you from now. After my wife and unborn child died, I have been adopting orphans.”</p><p>Gil replied have just lost his parents saying” Yes sir I have nothing left. We have a lot in common for two unique races.” </p><p>Gil found that there were kids of distinct races. From squid-people, sea horse people, whale people, and even the Orca people were running and playing. </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>	Leia found her adopted sibling a pleasant reminder of what her father’s heart. From what people say about Vader on the surface is the opposite. The things said of the shark people being ruthless and heartless. Kill humans for sport. She also noticed; the shark people never attacked women or children. If she entered the human world ever again, she stands up for all sea people stronger.</p><p>	Luke noticed Obi-wan and Satine were having an argument over something. He was about to swim past the room where the debate took place. Unfortunately, he swam fast enough. “Luke, can you come here, please?” asked Satine </p><p>	Luke answered, “Wait, keep me out of this tomorrow, Father going to sign a treaty. I do not know what your arguing about if about politics, Ms. Kendio, right? Sea life you Mr. Ben.” <br/>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>	It was the next day and Luke and Leia had dressed up in amour and a cape. The treaty in question was for the humans to not kill the fish people. If they are hungry, eat fish or something that doesn't talk back. For humans and sea people to coexist. It took hours and patience for this to happen. </p><p>	 Luke and the rest of his siblings were at a water park while Vader and Bail discussed a treaty. After what seemed to be two hours, Luke saw both show up in bathing suits, and a bag full of stuff they would need. </p><p>	Luke called out, “Hey father, how things go? Are we free to go from our kingdom to the humans?”</p><p>	Mayor Bail Organa answered, “Yes you are! Consider all food and services in this water park free to everyone for today!” </p><p>	One of the many orphans said “Yes Free Food!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>